Run To You
by StephNexus
Summary: "He watched her with intrigue; she was fascinating, captivating, and he wanted her all to himself..." Punk/OC - Song-Fic.


**A/N:**

A cheeky little one-shot using Bryan Adams'_ Run To You_.  
The OC in this story isn't named, so you can imagine it's you ;)

Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**She says her love for me could never die,  
****But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I…**

* * *

Phil chewed on his lip ring as he looked towards her; she was sat at the other end of the table, her lips curved into that beautiful smile of hers. He watched her with intrigue; she was fascinating, captivating, and he wanted her all to himself like he had done so many times before. Feeling his hand being gently squeezed, he was brought back to reality, "are you okay, Punk?"

He shot a smile to his girlfriend, "I'm fine."

"You seem bored to me," she whispered. That was true; he was bored. He wanted to be with _her_.

"I guess I'm a little bored…" was his response.

"We only have desert to go," Beth told him. "I'm sure once we get out of here we can liven our evening up a little," she whispered lightly with her seductive smile. Leaning forwards a little, she placed her lips against his in a sweet kiss, "I love you, Punk. Forever and always."

_If only she knew_, Punk thought as he shot her a smile.

* * *

**Oh, but her love is cold,  
It wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know, 'cause…  
When it gets too much,  
I need to feel your touch…**

* * *

Punk watched her as she left the room; her perfect curves were only enhanced in that beautiful dress she was wearing. He was sure that she wore that just to get his attention; well, it sure got his attention.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Phil lied. Before he could wait for Beth's response, he got out of his chair and followed the way she left. Waiting outside of the ladies' room, he leant against the wall. After what felt like hours, she walked out, her lipstick re-done and her eyes sparkling with desire once she saw him. Pulling her to him, he hungrily attacked her lips with his. Once he felt her hands roam his body, a moan of pleasure escaped his lips; her touch could drive him wild, and she knew it. She could turn him on like no one else; Beth could hardly get him going, she offered him nothing: she was safe, predictable but far too boring. Pressing her against the wall, Punk broke off the kiss and looked her up and down, "you're so fucking beautiful."

* * *

**I'm gonna run to you,  
****I'm gonna run to you…  
****Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night,  
****I'm gonna run to you…**

* * *

A group of voices in the distance caused the two to break away from each other; although the prospect of getting caught made things between them all the more exciting, neither of them fancied it tonight; their affair being revealed in front of most of the roster wasn't something they wanted to happen.

"I'll see you later, baby," Punk quickly whispered in her ear before leaving. She bit her lip as she watched him walk away, wiping all around her mouth to get rid of the lipstick smudges that Punk has caused.

* * *

**She's got a heart of gold, she'd never let me down,  
But you're the one that always turns me on,  
You keep me comin' 'round...**

* * *

After finally getting away from the table, Punk and Beth were sat in their room. Beth looked towards him with that familiar look; she wanted him. But he didn't want her. Crawling towards him, she pressed kisses to his neck. Punk closed his eyes; he didn't want this…well, of course he wanted this, but not from Beth.

"I'm sorry things have been hard between us," Beth mumbled in between kisses. "I'll promise things will get better."

Honestly, Punk didn't want things to get better. Even as Beth was apologising in more ways than one, his thoughts were still with_ her_; her plump lips, her beautiful eyes, her perfect curves, her cute giggle. The way she would tease him, the way she could be so rough despite looking innocent, and the way she could turn him on in an instant; he needed her, and he needed her now.

* * *

**I know her love is true,  
****But it's so damn easy makin' love to you...**

* * *

Punk knew Beth thought the world of him; she loved him with all of her heart, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted fire, passion, excitement. And that's just what _she_ gave him. The way they would make love was bliss; Punk knew no one could do it the way she does; she could be gentle, but at the blink of an eye, she could turn wild. The more he thought about her, the more he found himself craving her touch and her love.

* * *

**I got my mind made up,  
I need to feel your touch...  
**

* * *

"I need to quickly get something," Punk blurted out; he couldn't wait any longer. Before Beth could question him, he was gone - just like earlier. He slammed the door behind him and headed straight for her room. Pacing into the elevator, he pressed the button to take him up two floors. Punk wasn't an impatient person, but when she was involved, he couldn't get there quick enough. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he was quick to exit. Reaching the end of the hall, he knocked on her door three times, just like he had done so many times before; it truly was becoming a routine for the two of them.

* * *

**I'm gonna run to you,  
****Yeah, I'm gonna run to you...  
****Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night,  
****I'm gonna run to you...**

* * *

As soon as the door opened, he attacked her lips with his, just like he had done no more than two hours ago. Pushing her down onto the bed, his lips kissed, bit and licked across her jawline and neck. Unzipping the dress she was wearing he tore it off, he didn't care if he ripped the dress; he just wanted her. Once that was discarded, his lips made contact with her skin once more. Kissing down to her chest, she let out a soft moan; his lip ring was cold to her flesh which only added to the sensation. He quickly broke away as he needed to discard his clothes; she found herself becoming even more turned on as her eyes took in his beautifully toned, inked body. As he leant back down to kiss her, he slowly entered her which caused her to moan in pleasure; there was no hanging around, getting straight to the point was what they did best.

"I missed you so much," he whispered as he began to thrust. She dug her nails into his back at the sensation of him inside her; he really knew how to hit the spot. Kissing her with passion, the two continued to make love for most of the night like they had done millions of times before; they couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm gonna run to you,  
Oh, when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night.  
I'm gonna run to you...**

* * *

Punk didn't feel any guilt whatsoever, not when making love with her felt this good. Holding her in his arms, he smiled to himself. Of course, he knew this couldn't last forever…but for now, he wouldn't change it for the world. All of his thoughts disappeared as he fell asleep with her beside him with a smile on his face. Beth didn't have to find out, did she? Of course she didn't. Besides, most people have a dirty little secret, right?


End file.
